1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical connector and a medical device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging technologies have been developed that are accompanied with high-quality image data of a 4K image, for example. In response to such development of imaging technologies, also in the medical field, a medical device that is capable of observing a subject using high-quality image data is desired to become widespread. For observing a subject in real-time using high-quality image data, transmitting a large amount of image data at a high speed is necessary. Conventionally, a metal cable has been used for medical devices, which has a limited transmission capacity and a limited transmission rate. This makes it difficult to achieve the observation of a subject in real-time using high-quality image data with a metal cable.
In view of the conventional circumstances described above, data transmission technologies using optical signals have been disclosed for transmitting a large amount of image data at a high speed in medical devices (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-176884 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-10886). In such a transmission technology, data is transmitted through an optical connector for achieving mechanical and optical connection in the middle of a transmission line.
The configuration of a typical optical connector includes a portion of an optical fiber that transmits an optical signal disposed in a cylindrical outer case. The optical connector is mechanically coupled to a counter optical connector. This coupling enables the incidence end of an optical signal through one optical fiber to face the emitting end of an optical signal through the other optical fiber and vice versa. Alternatively, this coupling enables the emitting end of an optical signal through one optical fiber to face the incidence end of an optical signal through the other optical fiber and vice versa. In this manner, optical signals can be transmitted between the optical fibers.
In medical devices such as an endoscope apparatus, sterilization is usually performed using an autoclave before examining a subject. This is performed to prevent the subject from being infected with pathogenic bacteria and the like. It is not understood, however, which material is resistant to an autoclave and thus favorable for the above-described transmission of optical signals.
There is a need for an optical connector and a medical device that have resistance to an autoclave and are suitable for transmitting an optical signal.